


【宰勋】扩耳

by Theary



Category: N.Flying
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 04:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theary/pseuds/Theary





	【宰勋】扩耳

宿舍前所未有的安静。

洗手池的白炽灯惨烈地照在他的脸上，宛如毫无血色的腐尸。

车勋抬眼望着镜面里的自己，空有一张虚弱的冷白皮。

耳垂插着未推进去的钛钢扩耳器，锥尖悬挂，几乎挨着耳后那片殷红的肌肤。

 

金宰铉刚刚在他耳边吮出一个深重的吻痕，然后被他语气平淡地警告。

“我们已经分手了。”他说。

波澜不惊得仿佛死海盐水，沉积着浮游生物飘落的灰。

 

于是如梦初醒般的同龄队友茫然地从门前退出去。

一步步踩离他的铜墙壁垒，被酒气熏红的眼遮上萧瑟肃杀的雾气，凝结成冰。

那看起来就像只被打断腿的土狼，空留一身虚无的斗志，其实连攻击的权利都已经消失殆尽，只能夹起尾巴从举着枪的猎人手下逃走。

他频频后退的时候踩到一室狼藉，丑陋滑稽地打了好几个踉跄，堪堪稳住身形没有扑倒在地。

 

“噗。”

车勋嗤笑起来，像一个居高临下的将军，看一个溃败的残兵。

直到把那只被酒精迷昏了头的野狗逼出去，他才抖着手关上浴室门。

 

他只配做一只鸵鸟，将头埋进干涸沙土。

 

所有扩耳的人都说，从6上8是最大的坎儿。

油管有视频记录扩耳历程，从1到2，从2到3，每一个都标注了疼痛等级，而在6上8的时候毫无疑问地标上了10/10。

 

两年前他试图破6的时候并没有7，对于平时不跳级的人来说，直接从跨2是不小的挑战。

但他想念那种深入骨髓长久不熄的疼痛。

自从金宰铉明令制止他再扩之后，他已经有太长的时间都活在安逸里，以至于忘记了独享痛苦的滋味，逐渐在蜜罐里失去耐受力。

做人不能忘记痛苦，就像做人不能不生病，不然堆积的病原体总有一天会给颐养天年的免疫力一记重击，所谓“病来如山倒”便是这个道理。

 

于是在17年初的时候他瞒着金宰铉买了8mm的扩耳器。

泛着银白色金属光泽的钛钢锥体尾部缠了橡胶圈，用于固定，但他把它揪了下来。

他不能戴着这个，他得把尾巴全数推出去，然后换上比原来直径大2mm的耳扩，最好是硅胶质地，透明覆盖在扩张的洞口，看不出明显的增大痕迹。

最适合唬骗咋咋呼呼管得又多的小男朋友。

 

但可惜的是，他没能完成心灵的洗礼。

 

不是金宰铉的原因，是他狠心，过于享受刺脑的疼，强行贯穿却撕裂了耳垂。

大滴大滴的血掉下来，直直打湿他白色的背心，少许随他反射性地扭头优雅倦怠地滑进锁骨陷窝里，汇聚成鲜艳娇美的花型。

泡了太多蜜的蛋糕是禁不起摧残的，一碰就要软软塌陷。

车勋那瞬间才想到金宰铉嘟嘴抱怨的真挚脸，眼睛却流淌着叫做于心不忍的情绪。

“你别老是给自己找罪受好吗？又不是穿刺体质，每次都发炎肿半个月，你再这样我就找光珍哥来教训你。”

双手叉腰宛若准备去给老师告状的幼稚园同学，还要跺一下脚以示威胁。

 

想着想着，他就心软了，放过了自己。

 

当然失败尝试带来的后果就是金宰铉气呼呼的一顿蹂躏。

在那间他们练习生时曾经一起居住的隔间里，深嵌进墙壁的窄床，裹紧铺满蓝色星辰的夏被。

汗津津的金宰铉冲进他的身体，手掌在腿根肚脐乳尖到处游弋，狠狠撞进来，又浅浅撤出去，摆着腰在前列腺上撒娇。

“嗯，别……”

每每金宰铉那么做的时候，车勋总是受不了，咬住下唇也会从鼻腔泄出欢愉，然后又不知死活地去追捕金宰铉呼呼喘气的唇。

丰腴性感的唇，吮一下不够，要叼起来啃。

小尖牙磨出细小血珠，金宰铉骂他，“牙尖嘴利的猫咪”，也来还他一个带野性的贪心食欲，不知轻重去衔破了口的耳垂。

“啊！”这次是真的把车勋弄疼了，猛地缩起脖子，双腿下意识把无心惹祸的小狗夹紧。

 

于是他藏了许久的裂口就这么戏剧性被发现，惹得金宰铉一双星目瞪得老圆，要命地顶着下身冲他发脾气。

直到车勋哼哼唧唧地冲他求饶，妥协地喊他“哥”，才将这事糊弄过去。

 

那时候，金宰铉在他耳后惩罚性留下硬币大小的吻痕。

刚落下的时候是粉红的，看着颇有些俏皮可爱，当然，这只是在金宰铉眼里。

等车勋自己照镜子时已经是发紫的淤青，面积也扩大开来，看着就只剩可怜了。

 

浴室的白炽灯依旧如两年前一样，毫无活气。

照在扩耳器指着的耳后吻痕里，突兀地带来视觉撞击。

车勋不知道金宰铉为什么突然带着一身酒气跌跌撞撞地进来吻他。

什么也不说，什么也不问，好像只是放纵自己沉溺在虚妄缥缈的梦幻里。

 

直到被他的冷漠逼走，仿若大梦初醒，仿若跌入梦魇困境。

 

这里。

他伸手摸过去，沾到情欲的水汽，触到锥心刺骨的疼。

 

已经过去了多久？

 

他被金宰铉按在洗手池上接吻，啃咬带着耳扩的耳垂，迷恋又缠绵地一遍遍吮吸。

然后带着一身狂妄无知的少年意气，光明正大地走出去，只用两张创可贴遮掩那些暧昧的痕迹。

他们肆意地穿梭在地下通道，江边夜跑的人群，从便利店里掏出两根冰棒，混杂着夏夜腥湿的江风吞咽下去。

剩余半口的牛奶黏住木棍，他探出一点舌尖画着圈舔进去，吊了一双魅惑的猫眼挑逗幼稚又莽撞的秘密情人，换来滑梯下不止疲惫的偷情热吻。

 

年少不知愁滋味，仿佛只要有理想志气加持，朋友爱人陪伴，便无所畏惧。

直到两年隐匿，团队缺损，那个风风火火奔向烈日朝阳的自己从他们佝偻的身躯里穿过，留下一身火舌燃尽后的灰烬。

光珍哥走之前对他说：“我们没有资格拥有爱情，至少在还披着偶像外衣的日子里。那是罪恶，是应该被抹杀的魔鬼。魔鬼杀人从不问来由。”

 

没人知道那件事到底如何被捅破，又隐藏着什么不可告人的秘密，走的人断得干净利落，没有给他们任何一个人交代。

只在将最后的物品残留清理出去的时候，对手足无措的车勋说了这么一句，然后留下决然赴死的背影。

 

车勋知道那晚金宰铉把自己关在练习室打了一晚上的鼓。

鼓槌被他狠狠敲断在手里，折损的缺口带着一身的刺，扎进疯狂颤抖的虎口。

他掩面哭泣，像被抛弃在游乐园的孩子，牵他手让他坐着等的哥哥，再也没有在回来的时候带来一根甜美的香草冰淇淋。

他哭得那么大声，仿佛要把整个青春都流淌干净，仿佛要把车勋自认刚毅的心脏都全数掏空。

 

那么多年过去，车勋把他当朋友，亲人，爱人，却从未有如此清晰的时刻认识到——他只是一个拼尽全力守护玻璃城堡的孩子。

 

而那玻璃城堡被当着他的面砸碎了，他还要用带血的手一片片捡起来，把血肉化作浆糊，再将眼泪擦干，一片片黏回去，拼凑一个支离破碎的旧梦。

继续笑着，用粉饰太平的温柔和善良包裹疤痕，没人能看到彩虹底下的一滩死水。

 

那是罪恶，是理应被抹杀的魔鬼。

既然魔鬼杀人不问来由，那么生而为人就不该给予他露面的机会。

 

世间没有什么是不能被人心打败的，而愚蠢的舆论操纵愚蠢的人心。

 

他对金宰铉说：“我们分开吧。”

在他们曾经还有五个人的时候一起搭建装饰的天台，卧着旧家具市场淘来的躺椅。

天边充斥层层雾霭，被路灯、霓虹灯、高塔探照灯打成灰重的红，正符合他们迅速滑落谷底的新歌歌词，连一颗星星也没有。

首尔冬季的夜风好冷，刺得他皮肉筋骨都在疼，但他还是忍着发抖的生理冲动把话说得漂亮。

“我们再也经受不起事故了，你应该比我清楚。”

说完，转身离去。

 

金宰铉不会追他，也不会求他。

他一向是个聪明通透的人，知人情懂世故，能随时把一切都处理地滴水不漏。

以前他陪车勋极端地走钢丝，看着比所有人都要骄横野蛮，却比任何人都纤细敏感。

其实是他一直在护着所有不为人道的关系罢了，愚蠢是他，精明也是他。

这是车勋所爱的无数优点中的小小一个，他羡慕，但他得不到。

所以只能继续做那个非黑即白的自己，一条路走到黑。

 

是，如他所料。

那天晚上金宰铉没有离开天台一步。

 

车勋想，现在该是从6上8的好时机了。

 

鸡蛋也能风化变成石头，便不再易碎。

 

他一向是喜欢钛钢的质地，甚少用亚克力的扩耳器。

带着金属质地的凉薄骨骼，削成尖锐的锥体，从早已厌倦了的细窄小孔穿透耳垂。它会用刚硬的冷骨平复摩擦肌肤的火热，一寸寸不容抵抗地前进，直到把那小孔撑到满意的直径，然后被新的胀大一圈的耳扩推出去，完成痛并快乐的交接仪式。

是压迫，是解放，是刺激，是痛感高潮，是沾上便难以割舍的瘾。

 

他爱那些用顽固刚强灼烧他薄情寡义的钢。

 

耳垂皮肤紧紧咬住钛合金柱体，断裂的毛细血管释放出滚烫血液，被围困在组织间隙里，网住了一片艳红。

没有流血，没有流血啊？

可他为什么这么痛，痛得几乎不能呼吸。

 

为什么？

明明他主动抛弃了杀人的魔鬼，却还是落得如此下场。

车勋抬起头，镜子里那张脸色煞白的脸仿佛不是他自己，只是一张虚假的面具。

 

原来，魔鬼是他自己。

 

“金宰铉！”

他大喊，希望召唤人间的一丝光明。

你亲一下我的耳垂吧，它好痛，你看了会心疼的不是吗？

 

他捂着耳朵追出去，却在拉开防盗门的时候被汹涌而来的一股蛮力抓住，甩进墙角，唇齿被狠狠撬开，舌头也被席卷进去。

是金宰铉的气味，惹了混沌酒精，原始野蛮霸道没有理智。

金宰铉一遍遍吸他的舌根，把他的双颊都吸得凹陷进去，变成盛满色欲的坑。

双肺氧气全部被他掏空，只剩渡过来的津液混杂一丝苟延残喘的空气，车勋贪婪地吞下又迫不及待地去索取，好像已经忘记了获得呼吸的最佳方法是推开，而不是沉溺到深不见底的情欲海底。

 

浴室漏出的惨烈白光打在金宰铉血红的眼眶，他掐着车勋的下巴恶毒地逼问：“为什么不信我？为什么第一个放弃的就是我？”

不等车勋回答又重重压回他嘴里，逼得车勋只能发出无意义的呻吟，正如一只快被掐死的猫。他终于去推金宰铉的肩膀，奈何常年不运动的力气完全无法挣脱鼓手的双臂。

金宰铉放开他红肿的唇沿着脖颈吻下去，每一处都留下深重的吻痕，根本不去考虑他明天上节目的死活，反正都是罪无可赦的醉汉了，还怕什么？

反正都已经被抛弃了，他怕什么？

反正……

 

不。

他一向都是最胆小那个。

 

他怕鬼，怕蟑螂，怕突然喷射的舞台烟火。

他怕亲如家人的乐队分崩离析，他怕成绩毫无起色被公司放弃，他怕李承协日夜作曲身体透支，他怕柳会胜过度用嗓耗费歌手生命，他怕车勋被吉他勒伤肩膀，被琴弦割断指甲。

他怕来不及应对，便提前把一切应对方案都考虑清楚记在心里。

他怕世间不由分说的恶意，所以一定要笑着抵挡回去。

他怕的太多了，多到每晚睡前都不能全部数一遍就已经陷入疲惫的沉睡。

 

可他爱的人不信他，遇到难题第一个把他摘了出去。

这不在他的计划里，也不在他可以微笑面对的范畴。

他听着车勋自说自话，拉开天台门慷慨赴死地走出去。

他能说什么呢？能做什么呢？

 

他在天台的躺椅上坐了一夜。

体会了前所未有的无措，以及伴随雾霾朝阳升起的绝望。

他想顺从爱人的意思，他努力了，但实在难以忍受，实在锥心刺骨的痛苦。

喝了酒就想找他，让他像以前一样拉固执不愿走的自己回家，嫌弃又无可奈何地给他擦脸换睡衣。

太想他了，咫尺天涯，如何见他？

 

半瓶烧酒的量远远不足以把他灌醉，但他放纵自己去沉沦。

被拒绝后依然赖在门口不愿走，便听到那清脆的声音叫他。

“金宰铉！”

为什么叫他啊！

怎么作恶也是你，施善也是你！

他气，气到深处又委屈起来，眼泪不听使唤地往外流。

 

车勋将将从窒息的眩晕里清醒过来，便听到肩窝里的人小孩儿似的抽泣。

哭得颤颤巍巍的，又怕丢脸似的，紧紧抓着他试图压抑自己。

车勋把他捞起来，就着熹微白光吻掉他的泪。

是甜味的苦，连死气沉沉的白光也变得鲜活起来。

 

“对不起。”他说，“对不起，宰铉啊，我好想你……”

 

于是他们疯狂做爱，在玄关，背抵吱呀作响的木质鞋柜。

车勋把一条腿搭在金宰铉的臂弯里，任凭他凶狠地进出，激起海底浪潮，汹涌蛮横地扑上来，将他拍死在尖锐的海岸岩石。

乳尖被利齿叼起来啃咬，伴随身下的冲刺向外猛然拉扯，如利剑，又如高压电流，直击他脆弱的神经，逼得他不管不顾地尖叫起来。

那一声声的，穿透夜幕射进金宰铉的大脑，让他亢奋又恍惚。

仿佛回到偷跑出去的深夜，廉价汽车旅馆，癫狂如烟火璀璨的初情夜晚。

每一下都顶到深处，不管被贯穿的人嘴里无意识地叫嚷着痛。

 

金宰铉发现他又给自己戴了新的耳扩，撑得边缘血红，便一把扯了下来，撕裂痛让车勋瞬间绷紧了腰背，扬起头颅献出纤长白嫩的天鹅颈。

他把咕咕滚动的脆弱喉结含进嘴里，问：“痛吗？和下面比哪个更痛？”

蜂拥而至的疼痛和因贪恋疼痛而触发的快感快把车勋从头到尾淹没了。

他连脚趾都蜷缩在一起，成为落网的鱼，迷途的猫。

他无暇回应，只剩抓紧金宰铉的肩膀嘶嘶抽气。

然而金宰铉还在歇斯底里地操弄他，最后把他腿都操软了，便只能哀求他去沙发。

 

仅两三步的距离，行走途中的颠簸却让车勋情欲高涨到极点。

直接推翻了金宰铉将他坐在身下，扶着青筋暴涨的性器小口小口地吃下去，金宰铉送胯一顶，就让他叫出了声，瘫软地跌进湿透了的怀里。

金宰铉依然不放过他的耳垂，伸出舌尖在空虚的耳洞里穿梭，扫过纤薄充血的内部皮肤，很快尝到了新鲜的血腥味，这让他身下的东西又胀大了几分，直叫车勋含得辛苦。

但得了有利地位的车勋似乎憋着劲要把他溺死，柳枝一般韧劲的腰摇晃起来，雪白的双臀将金宰铉夹地神志昏迷。一会儿又上到天堂，一会儿又落到地狱。

圆润可爱的手指撑住他的胸膛，紧致小穴上下吞吐鼓胀的欲望，不时扭动腰肢打着旋画圈，快把金宰铉磨死过去。

 

最后深深往下一坐，似乎被顶穿了喉咙，仰头张着嘴无声呻吟。

强烈的满足感让车勋射得筋疲力尽，为弹吉他留的指甲嵌入金宰铉的皮肤，四处也全是猫抓般的爪印。

金宰铉抱起他冲撞几十下也射了个彻底，满满当当全填进去，把平坦的小腹都撑起微弱的弧度，固执地也不拔出来，就这么堵着，埋在车勋身体里。

 

身下痛，耳垂痛，被啃得破皮的嘴唇也痛，腰估计都快被掐断。

车勋甚至不知道自己是因为做爱而高潮，还是因为痛感而高潮。

但毋庸置疑，都是这个哭哭啼啼的醉酒大汉带给他的。

 

“你别不管我，你分出一点精力给我就好，行吗？”

这人怎么都索求完了，还不满足地埋在他怀里哭？

就是个在他面前永远长不大的小孩儿罢了。

他能承诺什么呢？他不知道。

 

车勋揉着金宰铉的卷发，几乎都要睡了过去。

他说：“我们，在作恶啊……会伤到太多人的……”

没有听到金宰铉的回应。

 

醒过来的时候，他已经干净清爽地躺在卧室里。

金宰铉走了。

 

明明醉酒的另有其人，车勋却觉得自己比宿醉还要头疼。

 

那之后金宰铉说了什么？

他想不起来，或者说，真的没有听到。

 

床头柜上摆着昨晚被金宰铉扯下的耳扩，下面压了一张丑丑的便利贴。

——再扩我就把你的首饰全都丢进汉江，说到做到！

还画了个卡通暴怒表情。

 

幼稚。

 

车勋把那钛钢圆柱捏进手里抛了抛。

半晌还是丢进了首饰盒里。

 

算了，他还是没想象中那么能忍痛。

扩不了就别勉强自己了。


End file.
